Doki
Doki is the main protagonist in the TV series that is named after his name and is based off the Discovery Kids Latin America mascot. Personality He's the charismatic kid who always knows the most fun thing to play on a Saturday morning. The curious kid who's always asking 'why' and won't take 'just because' for an answer. The adventurous kid who's so full of great ideas that you want to tag along with him, just to see what is it, he does next! Now, imagine that kid has access to a plane. Doki's curiosity about the world just won't be denied. When he wants to know something, he's got to find out... Today! And if getting the answer takes a lot of legwork, hey - that's even more fun. When Doki grows up, he wants to be a real explorer, and share his amazing discoveries with the world. In truth, he's an explorer already - by questioning everything, searching for the answers, and documenting it all on his trusty tablet computer, the 'Team Tab'. About Doki One day, not long ago, this explorer made his best discovery yet. While doing research, Doki found the 'Worldwide Expedition Club' - an online community of young explorers who love to go on 'expeditions' to make exciting discoveries, just like him! Doki had so much fun reading the blogs of Expedition Teams from all over the world that he just HAD to start a Team of his own. So he rounded up his neighborhoood friends and founded - what else? Expedition Team Doki! Team Doki, for short. With his contagious enthusiasm, Doki is the natural leader of the Team. Anything can spark one of their weekend expeditions, from a need for elastic bands, to a desire to climb the highest mountain in the world! It's always Doki who fixes on a question, and once he does, he just can't let it go. He needs an answer! "It's expedition time!" Doki shouts - and before you know it, the whole Team is piling into Oto's float plane, and heading off on some far-flung journey. Doki leads every expedition with a spirit of adventure and an upbeat attitude. No matter how roughly Oto lands the plane, Doki will declare 'another perfect landing!', and that's pretty much how he responds to every challenging situation - by finding the upside. Who can resist that kind of positivity? While Doki is the driving force behind every expedition, that doesn't mean he always knows exactly what they're going to find, when they get there. Sometimes it isn't what he expected. Sometimes, he'll realize that uhe asked the wrong question in the first place. And sometimes, the Team ends up in a peck of trouble! But thanks to Doki's quick thinking and problem solving abilities, they always manage to answer their question and get safely home again, after having a fun and fascinating adventure along the way. Although Doki is a heroic character, he's not perfect. Sometimes our fearless leader is too fearless, ignoring good advice because being careful just won't get his questions answered. And sometimes he loses sight of the big picture - he might get so focused on one unique snowflake that he doesn't see the avalanche hurtling his way! He's apt to leap before he looks, and sometimes he misses the emotional cues of his friends. But Doki's mistakes have natural consequences, and he does learn from them. Unlike his friends, who gravitate toward specific areas, Doki's range of interests is quite broad. He knows a little bit about a lot of things... and wants to find out everything else! With his knack for asking questions, Doki's 'specialty' is probably RESEARCH itself. With the help of his trusty Team Tab, Doki can dig up maps and facts, keep in contact with other team members, and document their discoveries. And most importantly, he can share everything with their online friends in the Worldwide Expedition Club! And it is also revealed that his last name is Spott. Quotes "It's expedition time!" (every episode) "Another perfect landing!" (every episode) "Way to go, everyone!" (at the end of the recurring tune "Yay, Team Doki!", in every episode) "Follow me!!" (during the opening theme song, "We're Team Doki!") Fandom Items DokiCast is a podcast on the television show. Laizytail is the host of the online podcast. Here is where fans can keep up to date on the show and the fandom. He also writes fan fiction on the series as well. This is his profile for his works. Appearance Doki is a dog (part dalmatian and part beagle) who wears a green cap and is the leader of the Team Doki. Doki's Bag Doki's back is a backpack, colored dark green with brown straps on each of the 2 sides, and orange pockets in the front. Actors Doki was voiced by Griffin Hook in 2013 to 2017 (Seasons 1 to early Season 3) and later voiced by William Romain in 2017, starting from the later episodes of Season 3. Trivia In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", he can play the guitar. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Doki Category:Dogs Category:Nelvana Category:Portfolio Entertainment Category:Characters Who Change Voice Actors Category:Yellow Category:White Category:Black Category:Green Category:Characters wear hat Category:Doki characters